Oops, Wrong Tape!
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Vlad stays with the Fenton's because he has another evil plan. What happens when he makes a video tape of Danny and mixes the tape up with one of his own and everyone finds out he is an evil halfa with a thing for Maddie? ONE SHOT! R


**Hey! I'm back with a new story, AGAIN! I decided to write another one shot, except this one isn't as short as the others… anyway, if you have read my story, Danny's A Girly Guy and want sequel info, PM me or write it in a review (if you review) and I will tell you the information ASAP, I still haven't decided on what the sequel is going to be about. If you have any ideas, can you tell me? I'm not too keen on some of mine… anyway, I'm from Australia so don't get angry if I spell words the Australian way, heres the description:**

**Description: Vlad comes to Amity Park and stays with the Fenton's because he has some 'business' work to attend to, we all know Vlad better. So what happens when his new ghost worker has a good plan that will make Danny runaway from home and stay with Vlad. So Vlad has made a 'documentary' about Danny Phantom, but what happens when he mixes two tapes up? How will everyone react to finding out that Vlad Masters is an evil halfa with a thing for Maddie? One shot.**

**Ok then, enjoy the story, Read and Review, Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: even if I own this idea, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**

* * *

Oops Wrong Tape!**

Vlad was flying around his new mansion, looking for any cameras or anything. When he saw none, he pressed a button on his wrist. Ghost servants flew through the mansion, doing what they had been instructed to do.

"Master Plasmius?" Vlad heard his name.

"Yes, what do you want Violet?" Vlad asked his newest worker.

"Well, I was wondering if you could make a tape about yourself, so I can get to know you, it makes me relax and work harder so, what do you say?" Violet asked her boss.

"I'll get on to it right now." Vlad told her just before he disappeared.

Violet disappeared and got onto her job, finding ways to get Daniel to join Vlad.

* * *

Danny was soaring through the air, enjoying the summer breeze. That is, until he got shot down. He caught himself in maid air and looked up to see a figure wearing red, standing on a jet sled.

"Hello, ghost kid." Valerie greeted him.

"Please, don't shoot, I just have to go somewhere!"

Well, it was the truth, Danny really DID have to go somewhere.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Valerie spat as she fired at Danny who went intangible.

"I don't WANT to fight!" Danny tried to tell her but Valerie just wouldn't listen to anything he said.

"I'm going to put everyone out of their misery, by destroying the one and only Danny Phantom." Valerie shouted out her plans, just like Technus.

"Well, at least SOMEBODY got my name right." Danny looked on the bright side.

He flew off at his old top speed, 112mph. Valerie kept up with him with a bit of a struggle so he sped up a little bit. After five minutes he had lost her and flew over to the library where he was meant to meet Tucker and Sam to study. He transformed into 14 year old Danny Fenton and rand to meet them.

"Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she has been following me a lot lately. I think it is because she is going on vacation tomorrow for two days." Danny answered Sam's question.

"Well, we better get cracking." Tucker said and they headed into the library.

* * *

A beeping noise was heard.

"Yes?"

"Master Plasmius, I have a plan for operation Daniel."

"Really? I'm listening…"

* * *

Danny stretched and got off the couch. It was the weekend and Danny hadn't been visited by any ghosts lately. He had been watching TV and was now getting up to eat lunch.

"Hey Danny, enjoying the weekend?" Jazz asked as she glanced up from another one of her books.

"Yeah, I really need it." Danny said as he looked in the fridge for some food that was edible.

The door bell was heard and Jack yelled something to them as he ran to get it. Jazz and Danny could hear a bit of excited yelling but they couldn't understand a word that was being said. A few moments later Jack walked in with a man that Jazz and Danny REALLY hated.

"Guess what kids? V-man is staying with us for the weekend!" Jack boomed.

"WHAT?" Jazz and Danny yelled, not believing what they were hearing.

"You can stay in the quest room, I better get back to Maddie, enjoy yourself!" Jack said as he ran back into the lab.

"What are YOU doing here?" Danny asked.

"I have some business work here in Amity Park and decided it would be easier to stay with YOU guys!" Vlad lied.

Danny didn't believe him one bit.

"Just leave me alone." Danny told him

"And me." Jazz finally said something.

"Well, nice to see you too." Vlad said, being sarcastic.

"Well, I'm not too thrilled to see my archenemy that has a thing for my mother and wants to kill my father." Danny told Vlad, being totally honest.

"Whatever, I am going to put my stuff in my room." Vlad told them as he grabbed his bags and headed for the guest room.

Jazz got up, grabbed her handbag and turned back to her little brother Danny.

"I'm going to the library, be careful Danny." Jazz warned him.

"Yeah, bye." Danny sighed and headed into his room.

He walked over to his computer and signed on. He saw that Sam and Tucker were online so he decided to have a video conversation with them.

"Hey Danny! Having fun?" Tucker asked.

"I was until the world decided that I would be the next 'thing' to be tortured to death." Danny complained.

"Wow, you are grumpier than me and I got woken up by my parents." Said the gothic girl, Sam.

"I'm not grump, I'm just not happy about Vlad staying at our house and probably planning on getting revenge on me." Danny told them.

"HE is there?" Tucker and Sam both asked.

"yeah." Danny sighed.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he turned around to see Ember floating above the ground.

"Guys, I gotta go." Danny told them.

"Well, try not to let him waste you." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Danny said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sam told him.

Danny signed off and turned to Ember who was looking at her guitar. Danny made the two very familiar rings appear, changing him into his ghost half, Danny Phantom.

Danny sent an energy beam her way and the fight started. They flew outside and continued the fight while a certain halfa was trying to get something to work. He pressed the record button and he pointed the object at Danny Phantom and Ember's fight.

Danny sucked Ember into the Fenton Thermos and put the lid on top. He flew back into the house and Vlad pressed the 'STOP' button. Danny transformed and went to put Ember back into the ghost zone.

* * *

Danny, Maddie and Jack were sitting down and eating dinner. Jazz was at a friend's house and Vlad wasn't hungry. A blue mist exited Danny's mouth. He looked around but couldn't see a ghost. Suddenly Klemper appeared above the table. When he noticed Danny his face lit up.

"Will you be my friend NOW?" Klemper asked Danny.

"NOOO!" Danny yelled as he ran upstairs to find a place to go ghost.

"GHOST!" Maddie and Jack squealed at the same time, unaware that a camera was on them.

Seconds later Danny Phantom flew into the room and kicked Klemper across the room. He reached for his Fenton Thermos and sucked Klemper inside.

"Can this get any easier?" Danny asked no one in particular.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other and back to the spot where Danny Phantom once floated, to find out that he had disappeared.

* * *

Then happened a few times on the weekend and Danny was annoyed. He hadn't seen Vlad too much which made Danny suspicious.

Danny sighed as his ghost sense went off once again. He glanced at the clock and he noticed it was 5:10pm, one hour until dinner. Danny went ghost and flew outside his house, looking for the ghost who had set off his ghost sense.

He saw a girl ghost who he had never fought before. He flew up to her and she turned around to face him.

"What do YOU want?" Danny asked.

"Nice way to greet a ghost. I'm Violet and I'm guessing that you are Danny Phantom." Violet said.

"whatever." Danny said, he was getting annoyed that so many ghosts were annoying him.

She knew he was going to reach for his Fenton Thermos so she teleported out of there.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny looked down and saw his two best friends, Tucker and Sam. He landed on the ground and looked around to see no one standing anywhere near him. He forced the rings up and soon he was once again Danny Fenton.

"Hey Sam, hey tuck, what's up?" Danny asked.

* * *

"Done," Vlad said as he put the tape into a box. "Tomorrow night you will come fleeing to me but first I have to get home." Vlad started to talk to no one.

* * *

Danny, Maddie, Jack and Jazz were all sitting on the couch, watching TV as a family. Danny hated this because they were always forced to watch ghost hunting channels. It was Monday after school and no ghosts attacked him, surprisingly. Danny guessed it had something to do with Vlad.

"_And now, a special documentary on Danny Phantom by Vlad Masters." Said the lady who sat behind a news desk._

Jazz and Danny were shocked. They looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"So THAT'S what he was planning! Revenge!" Jazz blurted out.

"What?" Maddie asked her daughter, confused about who Vlad Masters was getting revenge on and why.

"Oh, nothing." Jazz muttered.

* * *

"Master, it is on." Said a ghostly servant.

"Thank you." Vlad said as he turned the television on.

Suddenly Violet raced into the room.

"Master Plasmius, you gave me the wrong tape, this one is the Danny Phantom documentary." Violet puffed.

"Then that means… oh shoot." Vlad thought out loud.

* * *

Danny and Jazz watched with fear, hoping that Vlad didn't reveal Danny.

_Vlad Masters was sitting on his chair._

"_Alright, you convinced me to do this Violet so, here it is." Vlad said to the camera._

_He got up and walked over to a picture. He rubbed his hand over it and pushed it down._

"_my name is Vlad Masters and when I was in college, this big oaf, Jack Fenton shocked me with a little portal that was meant to go into the ghost zone, except he didn't calculate it right." Vlad started._

_Two dark rings appeared around his waist and it turned Vlad Masters into the Wisconsin Ghost or as many ghosts called him, Plasmius._

"_That accident turned me into a half ghost. Ever since I have hated Jack, for two reasons. He was the one who turned me into… THIS and he also stole Maddie from me. The truth is, I loved her dearly. Even though these powers aren't too bad, one day I might convince Danny Phantom to join me in taking over the world._

"_See, Danny Phantom is my evil opposite or in other words, my archenemy._ _He is so good and I am pure evil. So, now that you know this, I hope you can hurry up and make a plan to get Daniel to runaway from his home and join me, so we can take over the world." Vlad explained and the TV went black._

_Now you could see the news lady sitting behind the desk, totally shocked._

"_Oops, I think that was… the wrong tape." She said._

Danny looked at the TV once more and blinked. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to crack up laughing, along with Jazz. Maddie looked uncomfortable and Jack looked shocked.

"v-man is a… ghost?" Jack asked.

Danny wiped a tear from his eye and decided to answer his dad's question.

"Yeah, Vlad's a ghost, that's why I hate him, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, he might've killed me or something." Danny apologised.

"He… hates me?" Jack asked.

"yep." Jazz said.

"He… loves Maddie." Jack asked again.

"Yes but mum doesn't like him back." Danny assured him.

Jack just sat there and Maddie looked deep in thought.

"Well, I will be in my room." Danny told them.

"Me too." Jazz said.

The two siblings raced up to their rooms. Maddie suddenly turned to Jack who was still staring into space.

"Jack, who turned on the portal?" Maddie asked Jack.

"Danny." Jack said, remembering the moment when Danny told him that he got the portal working.

"Then if that happened to Vlad and made him half ghost… what if that happened to…" Maddie couldn't continue.

"Danny." Jack said.

Jack turned to Maddie and then looked upstairs.

"That means… Danny is half ghost." Jack said, putting the puzzle together.

"We can't be sure." Maddie told him.

"Well, we could ask…"

"NO!" Maddie cut him off. "We mustn't let him know that we know, we need to make sure first. If it is true, then we will have to make sure he thinks we don't know, there must be a reason why he didn't tell us. But, why DIDN T he tell us?"

"Maddie, we are ghost hunters, he is a ghost." Jack was right for once.

"Yeah, you're right." Maddie sighed.

* * *

Vlad sat there, staring at the TV. He couldn't believe that he was such an idiot and mixed up the tapes! He slowly faded away and reappeared in the ghost zone.

"Whenever I do bad, it backfires on me. Whenever Daniel does good things, nothing bad happens to him." Vlad said to himself.

He looked around the place he had appeared in. the houses that floated around looked like they had been built a million years ago.

"So… that means if I do good, something good will happen to me. Then, I will devote my life to doing good." Vlad said.

* * *

Danny walked downstairs and noticed that when he walked into the room his parents went silent. They looked at him, thinking something that Danny couldn't hear. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He heard the front door quickly shut and ignored it.

He drank the water in his glass and put the glass in the sink. His ghost sense went off for the first time that day and Danny saw the Box Ghost flying towards the alley beside his house.

Danny ran out of the house and down the alley. He looked around and saw the Box Ghost, looking at a box. He looked for any eyes and saw none, not even the four that came from inside the Fenton RV. The two blue rings appeared and they travelled either up or down his body. When the transformation was complete, Danny was Danny Phantom and he flew after the Box Ghost.

He grabbed out the Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost inside. He looked at his watch that rested on his arm and noticed that he didn't have anything planned so he decided to go for a fly. He took of and headed away from his house.

Maddie and Jack exited the RV and looked at their son flying through the sky.

"I wish we could tell him how proud we are of him." Maddie said.

"Don't worry Maddie, its for the best." Jack told her wife and she gave him a hug.

"I love you Jack, you know that." Maddie told him.

"I love you too Maddie, don't ever leave me." Jack returned his love.

"Don't worry, I wont." Maddie told him before she gave him a kiss.

The two stood outside the house, kissing for a while…

**The End.**

**

* * *

Wow, I completed it! I had it written on paper so I decided to put it on the computer, I like posting stories. Hope you enjoyed it, Read and Review, Love Kirst…**


End file.
